<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【咕哒伯爵/R】在？跳坑吗 by YTDMJ1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056464">【咕哒伯爵/R】在？跳坑吗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTDMJ1/pseuds/YTDMJ1'>YTDMJ1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, 伯爵右, 咕哒伯爵 - Fandom, 咕哒攻 - Fandom, 埃德蒙·唐泰斯, 藤丸立香 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTDMJ1/pseuds/YTDMJ1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*是蛊王咕哒男和他的帅气老婆，2.2伊莉雅拉人掉坑那段剧情的脑内妄想<br/>*咕哒：跳啊，怎么不跳，男朋友在下面接着呢</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【咕哒伯爵/R】在？跳坑吗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“——哦，掉下来了一张相当罕见的面孔呢。”</p><p>深不见底的黑暗和死寂中，传来了男人的声音。</p><p>声线低沉，富有磁性，让藤丸下意识产生了一种熟悉…又有点奇怪的感觉？</p><p>[这个声音…好像应该…]</p><p>“你是……？”男人看着黑发蓝眸的少年在一片漆黑中茫然四顾，“我对你的声音有印象。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>男人极短暂地顿了顿，快得几乎没有露出破绽。</p><p>“别乱来。对。没错，你不认识我。这样就行了。你不应该认识。忘记吧。无论是残渣，还是经由梦境侵蚀的深渊都是只属于我的猎物。”</p><p>说话间，藤丸感觉眼睛稍微适应了一点黑暗，似乎能隐隐约约看到对方的身形了。</p><p>男人的话冷静而理智，带着干脆利落的果断。</p><p>[…不…我怎么觉得…他的声音应该更低…]</p><p>“——好了。若要把你送回原本的道路——首先，必须烧尽那些家伙才行呢。虽说我希望你能尽早确立自我，但也不会强求。退后。”</p><p>没有给藤丸说话机会，他只感受到了对方衣物带起的空气流动——目之所及处仍漆黑一片，但炽热的火焰在黑暗中爆开，在什么东西发出濒死的惨叫前将之吞噬殆尽。现在男人的身形能看清大半了，只是胸部以上依然笼罩在黑暗中。</p><p>[他…我记得……]</p><p>人类御主眼神涣散一瞬，被牵动的记忆顺着挑起的线苏醒，他的意识渐渐清明起来。</p><p>再抬眼，男人已经迅速解决了怪物回到他身边。</p><p>[——你的声音应该更哑，比现在哑得多——]</p><p>历经生死磨砺出来的精湛演技完美压住了藤丸眼中的笑意，起码男人毫无所觉。</p><p>“刚才的是……”他假装懵懂，继续一个“灵魂突然掉到坑里，此时十分迷惑，可怜弱小又无助”的御主应有的发言，操作流畅而熟练。</p><p>[——爱德蒙。]</p><p>“是梦境。”男人强调，语气虽没什么大的变化，却显然是在很认真地叮嘱他，“梦境。噩梦般的地方。等醒来后，现实中的你只会忘得一干二净。”</p><p>“但就算是梦，也不可大意。你是带着自我与灵魂掉落到此处的……沿着连通的道路匍匐前行，与邀你入梦之人对话吧。”</p><p>他凝视着眼前少年澄澈的蓝眸：“……从黑暗中脱身吧，藤丸。”</p><p>末尾两个字压得很低，带着不易察觉的轻柔。</p><p>藤丸露出一贯的温柔笑容，十分自然地靠了过去：“好。”</p><p>男人僵住不动了。</p><p>其实作为英灵中的佼佼者，他是完全可以避开的。但是藤丸的动作和表情都太过自然，他本身又不抗拒这个人的亲近，被这样对待也不是第一次，于是一时恍惚……</p><p>就这么被人无比自然地握住了手。</p><p>两人贴得极近，就像曾经他们最亲密的时候那般。</p><p>他错过了最佳的躲避时机，现在把手抽出来也不是，就这么继续牵着也不是，僵硬一阵，为了避免气氛变得尴尬，只好尽量自然地反握回去，装作无事发生地继续向前。</p><p>藤丸遗憾地在心里叹了口气。</p><p>为什么这么黑呢，否则他就能看到爱德蒙红透的耳尖了。</p><p>——————————<br/>守护者消失后，女孩子又轻又软的低喃飘到他耳边。</p><p>“刚才好像听到了什么人的声音……是个女孩子。”藤丸转头看向身边的人。</p><p>“是吗——”男人不动声色地尽量拉远了一点距离。</p><p>……太近了，温热的吐息几乎扑面而来。他绝不会对仅有印象的人这么——</p><p>“……那声音并不是说给我听的。那是邀你入梦之人带来的呢喃。你的自我与灵魂已经在粉碎那名守护者幻象的刹那，从深处返回梦境了。”</p><p>一路都回握着他的男人轻轻松开，叮嘱道：“接下来的路你要独自前行，不可回头。”</p><p>手上覆盖着的温度消失了。</p><p>“等等。”</p><p>藤丸反手一把扣住男人的手腕，蹭了蹭手套边缘处露出来的那一小截肌肤，生生把男人已经滑到嘴边的临别赠言给堵了回去。</p><p>他伸手拽住男人的领口，拉下他的头吻上唇角。</p><p>等等！？你还记得自己是谁吗，知道你现在在哪儿吗！？<br/>——你要干什么！？</p><p>可是他轻易地被那双少年的手拉了下去，柔软的薄唇也没能逃脱，并未像它的主人所想象的那样吐出一堆扫兴的话。实际上它只是稍微动了动——犹豫时间没超过一秒，便温顺地张开，放那位熟悉的侵略者进来攻城略池。</p><p>窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声混着亲吻中暧昧的水声。</p><p>分开的时候，闪亮的银丝从两人嘴角拉开。男人上身衣物虽凌乱但勉强还算完整，下半身已经被扒到了全裸，两条修长挺直的大腿光裸地缠上他的腰。</p><p>藤丸抚摸着这具不算陌生的躯体，修长手指熟练地游走在对方的敏感带上，像是老练的猎手，每次出击都能让自己的猎物发出细微的闷哼，低低的，压抑中尽是隐忍。</p><p>虽然比起自己召唤的英灵来说，藤丸与男人进行的补魔次数不算多，但也足以让他记住男人的身体。</p><p>他在隐秘柔嫩的入口附近耐心按揉，怀里的身体被唤起反应，渐渐变得湿润。</p><p>能够不算太吃力地吞下三指之后，藤丸抽出已经湿淋淋的手指，叼住蜷起身体紧紧挂在他身上的人的耳垂细细舔舐，得到一声压抑不住的低喘，然后扒开两团雪白丰满的臀肉，对准中间那个薄薄的，已经被开拓地一张一合翕张的小口，慢慢把自己埋了进去。</p><p>耐心地安抚他，持续刺激敏感带缓解他的不适，等到男人的身体渐渐放松下来，并极小幅度地勾住他的脖子蹭了蹭表示可以，藤丸便动了起来。</p><p>即使英灵之躯不需抚慰也可以直接进入，并不会受伤，但他的前戏一贯耐心温柔，尽量体贴地减少承受方的不适。</p><p>而已经忍到可以动了的时候，他也不会委屈自己。</p><p>他抱着男人轻轻放在地上，披风垫在身下。男人修长柔韧的身体被他压在身下，对着他打开双腿，自己抱住。若少年能看见，便是一副活色生香的诱人美景，任君采撷的模样。</p><p>他乖乖张开腿给他弄，主动沉下身体，努力把整根都吞进去，卡着那个对自己最快乐也最残忍的角度用力坐下，直到腰身酸软，内里被撞得爽到发麻，然后被藤丸掐住腰身凶狠地上下顶弄，把惊喘生生逼成尖叫，来不及咽下的涎水流下，然后双唇被堵住，得到一个深吻。</p><p>黑暗会阻碍人类的视线。男人知道藤丸绝对无法看清他的脸，所以不必再羞耻地伸手挡住——即使在汹涌的快感冲刷和魔力灌注之下，他面对这个在床上格外恶劣的家伙毫无反抗之力，让叫什么叫什么，让摆什么姿势就摆什么姿势，给他口的时候被颜射也不是一次两次了。</p><p>他渐渐压不住呻吟，嗓子哑得厉害，又在激烈的抽插中染上哭腔。双腿被压成M字，由他自己抱在胸前，在如潮的情欲中看着那根滚烫的巨物是怎样一次一次破开穴肉欲拒还迎的阻拦，狠狠撞上深处最要命的那一点，看着自己的身体被大开大合的操干肏开，整个人几乎要被捅穿，双腿间一片黏腻，被各种液体糊得一塌糊涂，还有男性主动雌伏的喘息和呻吟，淫乱又放荡，媚意惊人，他难以置信地发现那竟然是自己发出来的声音。</p><p>少年的蓝眸依然如之前一般纯净温柔，他低下头吻他，然后一路向下，舔过喉结，在脖子上种草莓，咬他的锁骨，在胸前、腹部、侧腰等处留下细密的吻痕和咬痕。男人在激烈的交合中恍恍惚惚地凝视着身上人的脸，等意识到的时候，已经情不自禁地勾住了藤丸的脖子，抚上他的脸——</p><p>突然回神发现自己都做了些什么的人浑身骤然绷紧，羞窘一路从心尖炸到四肢百骸，本就高热紧致的甬道狠狠一夹，几乎能勾勒出里面含着的那根东西的形状。</p><p>藤丸猝不及防，惊得“嘶”了一声，险些直接交代给他，赶紧停下动作。</p><p>两个人尴尬地面对面僵硬，藤丸先被那张已经被操得又湿又软又热又会吸的小嘴嘬得受不住，一把把人翻过去跪好，有点气愤地握住平坦结实的小腹就是一顿狠操。已经射了两次又快到了的男人根本受不住，前方得不到抚慰，只能靠后面刺激，藤丸扣着他腰肢大力冲刺，等着他惊慌失措的模样。</p><p>最终男人被生生逼得崩溃求饶，胡言乱语地叫了一大堆床笫间让人面红耳赤的荤话，才终于被身后狠狠侵犯他的人抵在最深处射出来。</p><p> </p><p>……好险，差点就是我先撑不住了。</p><p>藤丸暗暗心惊，表面分毫不显，伸手在旁边摸索几下，找到被扔在一边的内裤。</p><p>男人被操得双腿还合不拢，藤丸握住一只纤细的脚踝摩挲两下，抬起他一条腿倾身压过去，撑开被使用过度红肿不堪的穴口，把那条内裤团起来塞了进去。</p><p>“唔…”男人闷哼一声，身体轻微地抖了抖。</p><p>那刚刚被蹂躏得惨不忍睹的地方敏感无比，湿透的柔软布料堵在被操开的甬道内，牢牢堵住他体内的精液。</p><p>简单给他擦了擦腿根、大腿内侧及顺着大腿流下的白浊，再细致地一件一件穿上衣物，男人看起来又变回了之前裹得严严实实的模样，完全看不出遮掩之下已经是一具怎样遍布情色痕迹的身体。</p><p>藤丸温柔地捧起男人的脸，有点遗憾此刻一片黑暗，看不清那精致的侧脸。</p><p>“谢谢，爱德蒙。”<br/>他轻柔地印下一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p><p>邀他入梦并一直在等待他的伊莉雅面无表情地举起了刀</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>